Ohio
by ILoveRobPattinson
Summary: Bella is shot. Who will save her? Based on The Kent State shootings and Neil Young's Ohio.


**Ohio**

_Tin soldiers and Nixon coming,_

_We're finally on our own._

_This summer I hear the drumming,_

_Four dead in Ohio._

_Gotta get down to it_

_Soldiers are cutting us down_

_Should have been done long ago._

_What if you knew her?_

_And found her dead on the ground_

_How can you run when you know?_

_Gotta get down to it_

_Soldiers are cutting us down_

_Should have been done long ago._

_What if you knew her?_

_And found her dead on the ground_

_How can you run when you know?_

_Tin soldiers and Nixon coming,_

_We're finally on our own._

_This summer I hear the drumming,_

_Four dead in Ohio._

_Ohio – Neil Young_

Hi. My name is Isabella Marie Swan; I'm 19 years old, and currently studying English Lit. at Kent State University. Right now, there is a big protest going on about the American's involvement in The Vietnam War. Richard Nixon, the current president is not pleased. It's Monday, May 4th, in the year of 1970. There are soldiers everywhere trying to stop us. Many people are holding up signs, and yelling, tying to get people's attention. I'm scared out of my mind. After all, there are guns everywhere. How could they do this to us? This is absurd!

Amongst all the commotion, my best friend Alice was her usual hyper self, trying to cheer everybody up. Recently, Alice began dating a tall blonde, Jasper Hale. You can see in her eyes, that she loves him unconditionally and visa versa. Ah, love. That's something I have yet to find. Alice keeps trying to set me up with all these different guys, but there's just wasn't a "spark" between any of us. Anyways, for her it's just another excuse for her to play "Bella Barbie" as she likes to call it.

I was pulled out of my reverie by the sound of a loud gunshot.

"Alice," I screamed, terrified.

"Bella," she yelled back, grasping onto my hand tightly.

"What?" I whispered, not wanting to cause any more commotion.

"C'mon, let's hide!"

She didn't give me time to respond before she dragged me away.

"Where are we?"

"In a back alley somewhere. Hopefully nobody will find us here. Oh, my gosh, that reminds me; I have to call Jasper and tell him where we are! He must be worried sick!"

"Don't worry Ali. He'll be fine.

"Thanks so much, Bel."

You're welcome, hon."

While Alice is on the phone with Jasper, I can't help but think: _What's going to happen to us? Will we ever be able to see our families again? _

Snap out of it, Bella! You can't think like that! You will be fine! My inner voices are currently having a battle about the "what if's." I couldn't stand it anymore, so I closed my eyes and forced myself to think happy thoughts. Just as I was about to drift off into a peaceful slumber, I heard quiet footsteps coming closer and closer. Scared, I shrank back into Alice, my eyes wide.

Alice who was sitting next to me shivered in fright.

"Bella, what are we going to do?" she cried.

"We can't run. There's not enough time. Just stay close to me."

Not one minute after the words left my mouth, I heard another gunshot. The person is just around the corner. Before I even had time to blink, a solider was in front of me shooting like crazy.

I tried to scream but it was no use. I felt blood dripping down my face. _I love you, Alice, _was my last thought before the darkness consumed me.

All I can feel is fire. What's happening? Am I dreaming? I just want this pain to end.

Opening my eyes, I can feel something is different. Where am I? Is Alice okay? Only then, did I notice there are other people in the room. Sensing my confusion, a man with blond hair, who looked no older than 23, stepped forward.

"Hello, dear. My name is Carlisle Cullen. My son Edward, (he pointed to a boy with beautiful bronze hair and topaz eyes.), saved you. A soldier shot you. Is that correct?

"Yes, thank you so much for everything. But if you don't mind me asking, why am I so pale?"

"Bella do you believe in vampires?"

"Are you trying to tell me what I think you are?...

"Yes, Bella you are a vampire like us."

"But what about my friend Alice? Is she okay?

"Yes, she's fine. I believe she is here with Jasper."

"Bella!"

"Alice!"

"How are you? Are you okay?"

"Yes, hon, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

After talking for a little while, I turned to Edward.

"Thank you so much, Edward. How can I ever repay you?"

"Kiss me."

From then on, I knew this was the beginning of forever

**Hey y'all! So this is my second one-shot. This story is based on the events of The Kent State shootings, and Neil Young's song "Ohio" (which is also based on the event and I don't own this song lol ) If you review, it would mean so much to me! Thanks a ton!**


End file.
